nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon GAS
Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids (commonly referred to as Nick GAS), was an American cable television network as part of MTV Networks' suite of digital cable channels. The VP/General Manager of GAS was Nickelodeon executive Mark Offitzer, producer of numerous Nick specials including the Kids Choice Awards. Former Olympic swimmer and Figure It Out host Summer Sanders was named the on-air Commissioner of Nick GAS. Dave Aizer and Vivianne Collins were the network's original on-air hosts, with Mati Moralejo joining soon after. The television network has been discontinued, however the network's programming remains as a part of Nickelodeon's Internet television service TurboNick. .]] With its focus on classic Nickelodeon game shows (all of which had been removed from the network by 1999), Nick GAS was essentially a children's version of (and Viacom's answer to) Game Show Network, which had launched in December 1994. History and Programming Nick GAS debuted on March 1, 1999 and Nick GAS' programming primarily consists of children's game shows and sports-related programs from Nickelodeon, its parent network. This includes shows such as Nickelodeon GUTS, Double Dare 2000 and Figure It Out. Nick GAS also produced its own original programming: Gamefarm and Splash TV. Programs were usually grouped together in the blocks Heads Up!, Wild Card, Family Fuel, Extreme GAS (all removed in 2002), Camp GAS, Double Dare Double Play (both removed in 2004) and Pumping GAS (removed in 2005). In lieu of commercials, Nick GAS aired interstitial segments, some of which were produced at the defunct Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida. However, in-show advertising (like consolation and grand prizes of the network's shows) were left intact, as it was part of the show itself. The studio segments often included competitions between families, or interviews with athletes and other celebrities. Other interstitials included "Heroes of the Game", "GAS Grill", "Trade Tricks", "Time Out", "Skill Drill", "MLS Play of the Week", and in the early years of the network "This Day in History". By 2005, Nick GAS's programming was fully automated, putting shows on a permanent time slot and regular segments. Demise At 6:00AM Eastern/5:00AM Central time on 31 December 2007, Nick GAS left digital cable and satellite after an episode of Figure It Out and was replaced by The N, which became a 24-hour channel after splitting from sister channel Noggin. However, Dish Network kept an automated loop of the network on the air for fourteen months after, due to unknown concerns or satellite problems. On 23 April 2009, it was announced that Dish moved the west feed of Cartoon Network to channel 177 the next day, the network loop ended during an episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. On 6 May 2009 The N was placed on channel 181. This action allowed Noggin to go 24/7 on channel 169. Programs Nick GAS aired every Nickelodeon game show from the parent network's inception through 2002. Nick GAS had also shown some Nickelodeon non-game show programming such as Salute Your Shorts, Speed Racer X, Scaredy Camp, Rocket Power, mainly which involved the theme of extreme sports and competition. The network also aired an hour block of video game programming on Saturday nights from 2003 until 2004; Play to Z, which was mainly repurposed content from British video game shows, and Nickelodeon Gamefarm, and original show featuring video game news and competitions. Both shows were discontinued due to low ratings. List of programs * Double Dare (1999-2004) * Double Dare 2000 (2002-2009) * Family Double Dare (1999-2005) * Finders Keepers (1999-2006) * Figure It Out (1999-2009) * Gamefarm (2003-2004) * Get the Picture (1999-2009) * Global GUTS (1999-2005) * Legends of the Hidden Temple (1999-2009) * Make the Grade (2000-2004) * Nickelodeon GUTS (1999-2009) * Nick Arcade (1999-2009) * Nickelodeon Robot Wars (2003-2004) * Play 2Z (2003-2004) * Rocket Power (2003-2004) * Salute Your Shorts (2003-2004) * Scaredy Camp (2003-2004) * SK8-TV (1999-2005) * Speed Racer (2004-2005) * Splash TV (2003-2004) * Super Sloppy Double Dare (1999-2005) * Super Special Double Dare (1999-2002) * Think Fast (1999-2004) * What Would You Do? (1999-2002) * Wild and Crazy Kids (1999-2005) * You're On! (1999-2004) Blocks * Camp GAS (2002-2004) * Double Dare Double Play (2001-2004) * Extreme GAS (2001-2002) * Family Fuel (2001-2002) * Heads Up! (2001-2002) * Pumping GAS (1999-2005) * Wild Card (2001-2002) Category:MTV Networks